big_brother_long_termfandomcom-20200214-history
MogmachineYT1
'''MogmachineYT1 '''was a houseguest on Big Brother 2 & Is also Head Production Member Biography Mog was an immediate target going into Big Brother 2 due to the fact that he was friends with the Host and was head production member/co-owner. He made quick allies with DrewKillz99, Excisive & RiyadkhattatALT1 (Rovengers). He went on Week one to win the POV but at the cost of no POVS for 2 Weeks, No Hair or Hats all season, Gave up all of the prize money if he were to win, and a whole session without talking in the discord. He later stayed under the radar not trying to make many enemies for a while to keep himself off the block. However during Week 6 his allies Excisive & Drew turned on him and Riyad, he won the POV and saved himself however was unable to save Riyad. A Week later Mog won HOH nominating Excisive & AustinPlaysGamesALT. Drew won the POV saving Excisive, leading Mog to put up IAmCalledHayden for eviction who was later evicted 3-0. Later being the target for the Final 4 and Mog unable to play HOH it all came down to Mog winning the POV, which he did and he was then saved he evicted Pa Paul with his sole vote. At the Final HOH However he lost both parts which really just left Mog on a sinking ship with no hope of rescue, he was later evicted by Drew in a 1-0 vote becoming the Final Jury Member. Host Opinion Mog in my opinion was a fantastic player and was one of my favourites this season. He made allies straight off the bat which would help him survive at least a few weeks, it did work. I'm glad he didn't go full try hard mode and attempt to win everything he could, Drews blindside on Mog/Riyad was a big shock to me and was entertaining to watch. I felt bad for him after he could only sit by and watch his ally be evicted. But the thing that triggers me the most is that he didn't make the move against Drew if Drew was evicted it would have been easy sailing to the finale, but nope he decided to nominate only Excisive and not the full package of Excisive and & Drew. This was his downfall for sure because if at least one of the two were evicted there was a chance for Mog to win. He won The final POV which got him to the Final 3 however I still can't wrap my head around how Mog lost the HOH P2 competition to Excisive. After he lost that competition I knew Mog was a sinking ship unable to be rescused at that point. Props to Mog for making it so far in the game, GG! Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History * Mog is ineligible to compete for the next two POVS due to a punishment he took in Week 1 POV Voting History Triva * Mog along with DrewKillz99 are the only houseguests to win multiple POVS in Big Brother 2. * Mog was always nominated by DrewKillz99 all time he was nominated. Category:BB2 Houseguest Category:Jury Members Category:3rd Place